Over You
by NotsoSugarQueen
Summary: She was gone. She left, making that final, split second decision to save us and sacrifice herself. I missed her, more than anything in the whole world. I would never get over her. Thalia Grace would be my first, my last, my forever. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**Over You-**

**A.N.: So this is a songfic inspired by Miranda Lambert's Over You, which is a song I've recently been obsessed with… anyways, it's hardcore Thaluke, even though I ship Thalico. I've been experimenting lately, so here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PJO or the characters, since I'm not a middle aged guy in Texas named Rick Riordan.**

Luke PoV

I wake up feeling numb, the memories of last night still fresh in my mind. I would never forget the look on her face, her last stand of defiance, her electric blue eyes glowing in the pitch black of night.

She had always been the brave one.

I choked down a sob and got up, my body aching, covered in the multiple battle scars I'd earned over the years spent on the run with _her_, and eventually Annabeth. Annabeth, the little girl with the blond hair and gray eyes that would most likely be mentally scarred for the rest of her life. She was only seven.

Thalia was only twelve.

_Had been_, I reminded myself sharply as I dragged myself out of the infirmary. It was barely dawn, the first rays of sunlight bleaching the sky peach and gold. Just like the day when I'd met her, running from a hellhound in Boston, Massachusetts.

And now she was gone.

Forever.

I made my way up the hill, every step sending pain through my body, but I kept going. She endured much worse, up until the very end. I couldn't help thinking that I should've been there. I should've saved her. After everything we'd done, we'd failed to make it when we had been literally right next to the boundary line of the only safe haven on earth for demigods.

At the top of the hill was a pine tree—massive and looming overhead, its needles rich and dark green. I knew for certain it hadn't existed the night before. We had left her right here, on this very spot.

I closed my eyes, recalling the lightning storm that had taken place, and the bolt that had shot down from the sky and touched the ground right here. I reached out to touch the rough bark of the tree. I knew it was her. Or what was left of her.

After everything she'd done to make Zeus proud, he did her a favor and turned her into a pine tree?

I slid to the ground on my knees, letting the tears fall. They streaked down my face, dappling my soft orange tee shirt and the green grass beneath me, fresh and salty. All of them for her.

If I thought hard enough, I could still feel her lips on mine—soft and sweet, tasting of her strawberry milkshake. Every memory I had of her was suspended in perfect clarity in my head—the safe houses, her blue eyes, her punk clothes, her soft black hair, _everything._ She didn't deserve this. The Fates were cruel. They tore families apart and killed people I cared about. Thalia was the only person I'd ever trusted. Not my deranged mother, not my absentee father, not anyone at this camp, not even Annabeth, could compare to that. She had been and still was, everything to me. My first kiss, my partner in crime, my confident, my crutch.

I looked up at the sky in despair.

"Why?" I asked. "How could you do this to me?" I felt like screaming, but my voice was already hoarse and raw. She'd made a split second decision to die for her friends, to exchange her life for mine and Annabeth's, without a moment's consideration for herself. I'd never thought of her as selfish, but now, sitting her alone, I felt like I was the one being punished. She'd left me. We could've beat them—killed them all like we'd killed monsters before. It could've been different.

I missed her so much, with every fiber of my fourteen year old body.

I wondered, briefly, if it was love I was feeling.

I didn't know. If it was, I guess it could explain this sinking feeling that I felt.

I knew I would never get over her; never forget her, as long as I lived and as long as I existed in the afterlife. Even if I was reborn. Thalia Grace would be my first, my only, my forever.

**Cute? Sad? Tragic? Hopefully enjoyable. I just wanted to cast Luke into a different light. Consider it a companion of my story Waking Up which is a oneshot from Thalia's perspective about when she wakes up after the Sea of Monsters and how she felt when she discovered that Luke was a traitor and working for Kronos. Anyways, please review, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-NotsoSugarQueen**


End file.
